


I Always Forget Something

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Five Senses on Facebook, Friendship, M/M, slash mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is very quiet and Jim is concerned.  Jim doesn't like quiet when it comes to Blair.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 16





	I Always Forget Something

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a short story that I wrote for the Facebook Five Senses group. Alyjude is the one to blame. And this is the picture she used for it. You’re supposed to write a short story about what it makes you think of. This is what I came up with.

I Always Forget Something  
By PattRose

[ ](https://imgur.com/tXpAPAu)

Jim noticed that Blair was excited to go to the new campsite but once they got there, Blair got very quiet. Jim wondered if this place reminded him of something bad. Jim had looked until he was getting tired of it and then he found this one. The perfect one. The blue-blue water was so crystal clear it wasn’t even funny. You could see all the fish in the water. That’s how clear it was. Their campsite was right on the waters edge, with mountains in the background with a lot of beautiful trees. Now, Jim had to find out what was wrong with Blair. 

“Hey, Chief. You seem really quiet tonight. Do you not like it here?” Jim had decided to just ask the question point blank. 

“What? Are you nuts, Jim? This is the most beautiful place on earth. I’ve never been happier at a campsite. I’ll tell you what I was thinking about. I wished I would have remembered my camera so I could take memory pictures for our wall at the loft. It’s gorgeous here and I have no proof that we were here.”

“In that case, come with me. There is something in town I want to show you. In fact, you stay here and watch our gear while I run and get something. It won’t take long, Blair. I’ll be back in a flash.”

“Be safe and be careful. Get us a candy bar. I’m having a sweet attack.” Blair snickered at Jim’s eyes lighting up. 

While Jim was gone, he took his rod and the tackle box and sat on the edge of the water. It was so dreamy. Blair again was almost depressed at the thought of having to leave this place. Why hadn’t I brought my camera? I always bring my camera? 

He put his bait on the rod and started fishing. It was so quiet and calm on the water that Blair figured he would catch three before Jim got back. And he was right. He caught three great fish and decided he would clean them for Jim. Jim always had to clean them. Wasn’t really fair. Plus, Jim had found this wonderful place. Blair would never be able to thank him enough for that. 

He slowly cleaned the fish and hoped he was doing it correctly. It was starting to almost get dark. But the sunset was the most awesome thing Blair had ever seen. He heard Jim drive up and park and smiled. Blair realized he was starving. No wonder he had asked for candy. 

Jim said, “Just in time for the sunset, right, Chief? I got you a surprise. Oh wow, you caught dinner? What a nice surprise. Thanks for cleaning it, Blair. Now for your surprise. He pulled out a camera with 24 shots on it. “When that’s full, there is another one. We’ll have them developed in town and you can choose what goes on the wall. We’ll have them enlarged.”

“Jim, thank you so much. You always know how to make me feel better. I love you, man.”

Jim hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. “I’ll cook dinner. You take some awesome pictures of the sunset. Perfect timing.”

“I’m starving. Hurry up,” Blair teased and smiled once more at Jim before he took off to take pictures for the loft. 

Jim smiled at the man he loved and realized that they were perfect for each other. And tomorrow they could take some breathtaking photos of the campsite. 

The end


End file.
